


Of Footballs and Broken Glasses

by Stokrot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Seung Gil in glasses because why not, High School, M/M, Seungchuchu Week, Watch out for flying footballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stokrot/pseuds/Stokrot
Summary: A new student at school, Seung Gil Lee, just wants to read in peace and quiet. He certainly does not expect a football flying straight into his face. And what this loud and obnoxious football team captain actually wants from him?





	Of Footballs and Broken Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @seungchuchu week Day 1
> 
> Prompt: Highschool

Seung Gil Lee sighed contentedly, resting his back against the gym wall. He had finally found a place when he could read in peace. Being a new guy at school - and a foreign one on top of that - was hard, especially with all those girls crowding around him offering their company. Could they not see that all he wanted during lunchbreak was to be left alone?

He adjusted his reading glasses, trying to concentrate on the text. It was relatively quiet here, except for a few guys practicing football on a nearby grass. There were absolutely no signs of a disaster coming.  
And yet a disaster came, in the manner of most disasters: suddenly and unexpectedly. One moment Seung Gil was reading peacefully, the next one he heard a dramatic 'look out’ and a football struck him square in the face.

For a long moment the Korean just sat there trying to comprehend the situation before slowly reaching up to touch his aching nose. He noticed his glasses lying broken on the concrete. And to think he had bought a new pair just two weeks ago…

'Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!’, someone exclaimed and a shadow appeared in Lee’s field of vision. He looked up to meet a pair of worried, dark-brown eyes that clearly belonged to another exchange student, if his slightly darker skin and definitely non-Japanese features were any hints here. There was concern written all over the boy’s face.

'I had no idea how it happened’, he admitted, sounding genuinely sorry. Lee decided that it annoyed him somehow. 'Are you alright?’

'Well, my glasses clearly aren’t’, snapped Seung Gil in a rather unfriendly manner. 'I expect you to pay for them.’

'Oh, of course I will!’, agreed the boy without hesitation. 'But what about you?’

The Korean blinked. He certainly did not expect such a reaction. When confronted with his sour mood, most people either got angry with him, or turned on their heel and left hurt and/or offended. And this… This was none of these cases.

'Sooo?’, prodded the boy a little impatiently. Seung Gil glared at him.

'So what?’

'Well, are you alright? I’m afraid I’ve hit you quite hard, and… Oh no, you’re bleeding!’

Lee felt something warm trickling from his nose and down his chin. He wiped at it with the back of his hand, only to discover that it was indeed blood.

'I’m taking you to the infirmary’, declared the footballer firmly. 'Can you stand?’

'Of course I can.’ Seung Gil sent him a cold look. 'And I don’t need your help. I’m fine.’

He rose to his feet and stumbled at the same moment, suddenly feeling lightheaded. A strong hand grabbed his elbow, holding him in place.

'See? See?’, the boy pointed out. 'You’re not fine at all! What if you have a concussion? Or a broken nose or something? I’d never forgive myself if…’

'Fine, fine’, Lee interrupted harshly. 'Do what you want. Just get it over with, would you?'

'Aye-aye, sir!' The footballer practically beamed before turning his back to the Korean ' Now hop on!'

'Pardon me?'

'Hop on!', the boy was apparently delighted with his idea. 'I'm going to give you a ride!'

'Out of the question!' Seung Gil folded his arms, taking a step back. 'Over my dead body.'  
'But-'  
'No buts', Lee cut him short. 'I'm going on my own two legs or I'm not going at all. Do I make myself clear?

''Oookaaay.' The dark-skinned boy's shoulders sagged a bit in response. 'Let's get going then.'

***

The lesson started just a few minutes ago so they were walking down the school corridors in silence that Seung Gil welcomed. Either because of the hit or for another reason, but he was developing a rather massive headache, so…

'By the way, I’m Phichit, Phichit Chulanont.’ The dark-skinned footballer chose this very moment to introduce himself and Lee groaned inwardly. So much for the peace and quiet. 'I’ve been here for two terms already, and what about you?’

'I’m Lee Seung Gil’, he replied curtly, hoping this… Phichit would not see it as an invitation to speak even more. Unfortunately, he did; the smile on his face bright enough to rival the sun.

'Cool! You’re from Korea, right? I came here from Bangkok last spring, and I was pretty stressed out at first, you know, but the people here are great, and now I’m the football team captain, and by the way sorry once again that I’ve hit you, our coach keeps telling me that my kicks are really stro-’

'Would you just shut up for a minute?’, Lee all but snarled. 'Thanks to your magnificent football skills my head is pounding.’

'Oh, okay.’ The Thai’s smile faded and suddenly he seemed very small. 'Sorry.’

They covered the last of the distance to the infirmary without a single word. It should have been satysfying, and yet, strangely enough, it wasn’t, which only added to Seung Gil’s annoyance.

Still, there was no time to dwell on it now, as they finally reached their destination. Phichit opened the door, greeting the nurse cheerfully, and then proceeded to tell her what had happened, before Lee even had the chance to open his mouth.

'Hello dear.’ The nurse - a small, chubby lady somewhere in her forties - smiled at him warmly. 'Let’s look you over, alright?’

He only nodded, letting her examine him for signs of possible concussion. Next she inspected his nose that fortunately wasn't broken and she even gave him a sight check. The Thai watched everything from a place by the windowsill, with a worried look on his face. Why was he still here after all?

'Everything seems to be fine’, stated the nurse after a long while - and was it a sigh of relief coming from Phichit?, 'but it would be wise of you to have some rest here before you go home. As far as I can tell, you don’t have a concussion, but you may still feel a little lightheaded today.’

'Actually, I’ve got a headache’, Seung Gil admitted reluctantly. The lady nodded in response.

'A little sleep should help with that as well, but I’ll leave you some painkillers, just in case.’

'Thanks’, he mumbled, before heading towards one of the beds in the further part of the infirmary. Much to his surprise, Phichit followed.

'May I ask what are you doing?’, Lee demanded, sitting on the bed. The footballer scratched the nape od his neck.

'Well, I thought I could, you know, stay here? Like… to watch over you or something?’

The Korean just stared at him, utterly stupefied.

'What for?’, he asked incredulously. 'Don’t you have, like, your own business to attend? Classes, perhaps? Or that precious football club of yours? I’m just going to sleep, what could possibly happen?’

'So… you want me to leave?’, asked Phichit quietly. It tugged at something in Seung Gil's heart, still, he only shrugged.

'I don't care', he replied, turning his back on the Thai and resting his head on the pillow. 'All I want right now is some sleep.'

***

It was just a gentle touch on his shoulder, yet Seung Gil still started, opening his eyes and blinking rapidly. He saw the school nurse standing next to the bed with a kind look in her eyes.

'I'm sorry to wake you up', she said, 'but lessons are almost over. You need to go home as well.'

Lee sat on the bed and ran a hand through his hair, before replying with a sleepy nod. The lady smiled at him.  
'Such a nice friend you have', she remarked, packing up her things. 'He came to check on you a few times between classes, and now he's waiting for you outside.'

The Korean furrowed his brow. A friend? But... he had no friends? Unless she meant...

Oh. Of course. That idiot of a football player, who else. So he still didn't give up? In a way, it was quite impressive...

He rose from the bed, saying his thanks to the nurse before leaving the infirmary. Just as he expected, he saw Phichit leaning against the wall. Upon seeing him, the Thai smiled brightly.

'Hey! How was your nap?'

'Fine, I guess', Lee replied in an indifferent tone. 'Aren't you bored of coming here? Or perhaps you want to get in trouble with the teachers so much?

'Nope and nope.' Phichit took a step towards him. 'More importantly, what about your headache?'

'...Gone', he realized, much to his own surprise. The football captain looked relieved.

'That's good to hear! I was really worried, you know. Oh, and I brought your things! A good friend of mine knows some people in your class, and they helped him collect everything, and...

'Wait. Wait. Slow down.' Seung Gil raised both hands, feeling his head spinning. 'Why would you go as far as collecting my things for me? I could very well do it myself. Not to mention that I'm a complete stranger.'

'No, you're not.' The Thai folded his arms, looking him straight in the eye. 'And I thought we could, like, walk home together? In case you feel unwell again or something?'

'Are you sure YOU didn't hit your head?'. Lee stared at him in shock. 'Why would I walk home together with you? And, actually, shouldn't you be at your football practice?'

'Oh, this.' Phichit just waved his hand dismissively. 'I've already told the guys I couldn't come today, so it's not a prob-'

'Some captain you are!' Seung Gil laughed bitterly. 'A role model in being reckless, that's for sure!'

'You're wrong.' The Thai's voice was surprisingly calm. 'I'm just taking responsibility for my actions, you know.'

Lee gaped at him, slightly taken aback with these words.

'Why?', he finally asked. 'Why do you keep insisting on helping me? I did not ask for that.'

'Well, maybe because I'm a nice guy? And a responsible one?' Phichit winked at him, but the Korean only rolled his eyes.

'Could you be serious for once?'

'Well, you could definitely loosen up for a change.' The Thai bit back smoothly. 'And as for your question, well...'

He hesitated, chewing on his lip, and Seung Gil waited, pretending to be bored, but somehow his heart was pounding.

'You're always alone.' said Phichit at long last. 'Every time I see you, you're just huddled up with a book in some corner. I... That makes me sad. I just thought you could use some company...'

'Company?, the Korean snorted. 'Don't make me laugh! Haven't you seen all these harpies gathering around me during lunchtime? If I wished for such company I'd have at least twenty candidates every day!'

'That's something else!' Phichit shook his head. 'I'm talking real friends here. I mean... I've wanted to talk to you for some time already, but there was never an opportune moment. And perhaps today wasn't the best start, but I thought I'd try after all, so... maybe you'd like to hang out sometimes? Or something?'

Lee blinked in disbelief. This bubbly, happy-go-lucky guy here... wanted to be his friend? Just like that? But... why would he? And were there any chances that it could work at all? No, he decided, there weren't. Why would the Thai want to put up with a gloomy, moody Korean? He would surely just end up disappointed with him, as every single person that had wanted to befriend Seung Gil in the past.

'And why would I want to hang out with such a loud and obnoxious guy like you?', he replied sourly. 'What, you want someone as your shadow to shine even brighter?'

This was a cruel thing to say and he regretted it the very moment the words left his mouth. Judging from Phichit's reaction, now he pushed it too far.

'So that's how you see it', said the Thai softly, his eyes and face all serious. 'Fine, the obnoxious guy will leave now. Still, I thought you were better than that...', he added, disappointment evident in his voice, before turning to leave.

Thought you were better than that.' Seung Gil had heard these words many times in his life, and yet they had never hurt as much as the ones said by Phichit. Perhaps because they really hit the spot this time. After all, the Thai saw him at his worst this afternoon and was still nice and friendly, and willing to help. It was Lee who acted like an asshole all this time. And now, it seemed, everything was lost.

'Wait!’, he cried after the Thai. 'Please, wait! Phichit!’

The boy stopped and turned around, wide-eyed. Seung Gil all but run to him.

'I’m sorry’, he whispered fervently. 'I didn't mean it. I’m sure you are not like that. And I’ll understand if you’re mad at me, but I just wanted you to-’

'You called me by my name’, Phichit interrupted. 'For the first time today.’

'I… I might have’, admitted Lee hesitantly, unsure what to expect. ‘If that’s a problem, then…’

'A problem?’ The Thai gave him an incredulous look. 'I’ve been waiting all afternoon to hear it!’  
Seung Gil bit his lip.

'I know I’ve been terrible’, he replied quietly. ‘And I’m not asking to be forgiven. I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated me now.’

'Hey.’ All of a sudden Phichit patted his cheek. ’I agree you’ve been quite an asshole, but you don’t have to be so strict on yourself.’

'It’s always like that.’ Lee shook his head. 'People turn away from me because of how I am… and well, I can’t blame them. I’m blunt, boring and unsociable, and I can be really mean, so it’s not all that surprising…’

'Yet you didn’t really want me to leave, did you?’, the Thai asked. Seung Gil looked away.

'I didn't’, he sighed. 'It’s just… I’m bad with people. Really bad. And since they usually leave anyway, then…’

‘You started to push them away’, said Phichit knowingly. Lee only nodded.

'It was easier to be alone… not that I liked it that much.’

‘So.’ The Thai cocked his head slightly. 'Would you like to hang out with the obnoxious guy after all?’

'Please, don’t say it’, Seung Gil almost begged, feeling the blush creeping on his cheeks. 'I’m sorry I called you that. And… I feel like I could spend some time with you.’

'Great!’ Phichit smiled at him brightly and it felt as if a weight was lifted from Lee’s shoulders. 'You can always come and read during our practice, you know! And then we can go some place fun, or…’

‘I’d rather stay away from places where I can get hit in the face with a ball', the Korean deadpanned and Phichit let out a laugh.

'Point taken', he agreed. 'After all I still have a pair of glasses to pay for.'

'Forget the glasses.' This time Seung Gil blushed for good. 'Still, you mentioned something about walking me home?'

'Of course!' Phichit nodded enthusiastically. 'I'm not risking you passing out in some dark alley, you know!'

'Just keep your footballs in check and I'll be perfectly fine.' Lee gave him a lopsided smile and the Thai smiled back.

'Oh, don't worry! Your nose is safe, Seung Gil!'


End file.
